¿Hermione nos cuentas una historia?
by Crystal-pao
Summary: Una noche en que Harry y Ron no pueden dormir. Se encuentran con Hermione, quien le cuenta unas historias que los dejan pensando y reflexionando. Rspuestas a todos los reviews!!!!!!. ¿3° CAPÍTULO? PROXIMAMENTE...
1. Todo comienza asi

Titulo: ¿Hermione. nos cuentas una historia?  
  
Autora: Crystal  
  
Dedicatoria: A Emma W. Porque es una amiga de 10 (aunque no entiendas lo que puse Em, ¡Gracias por animarme a escribir esto!)  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+* ~+*  
  
  
  
Era una fría y escalofriante noche. La luna brillaba y se reflejaba en el gran y cristalino lago que se encontraba a los pies del antiguo castillo. Adentro del castillo se encontraban millones de futuros maguitos, intentando conciliar el sueño. Muchos de ellos ya lo habían logrado. Pero entre ese montón de magos que intentaban soñar, había dos pequeños, que ya estaban cansados de tanto intentar.  
  
-Harry-  
  
-Mmmm-  
  
-¿Estas despierto, verdad?- Preguntó el mago pelirrojo, llamado Ron.  
  
-Sí, Ron. No puedo dormir.- Contestó Harry, con su pelo alborotado, y sus manos explorando la mesa de noche, buscando sus anteojos. Los encontró, y se los colocó.  
  
-¿Qué hacemos?-  
  
-¿Qué te parece si nos damos vuelta y seguimos intentando dormir-  
  
-¿Y si bajamos a la sala común?, ¿Quién sabe?, ¿Tal vez allá algo interesante?-  
  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
  
-¿Cómo otra persona que no puede dormir igual que nosotros?-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-Vamos, dormir unas horas menos no nos matará-  
  
-Si, Snape, si nos volvemos a dormir en su clase-  
  
-Harry. -  
  
-Muy bien, bajemos, ¡Pero te advierto que solo por un rato!-  
  
Los pequeños se colocaron sus batas. El pelirrojo esta sobretodo muy despierto. Se miraron y Harry le hizo señas de que bajaran en silencio. Abrieron la puerta, despacio, con miedo a que los demás niños se despertaran. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras. El fuego de la chimenea en la sala común estaba encendido, y gracias a este, se notaba la silueta borrosa de una persona sentada en uno de los rojos sillones.  
  
-¿Hermione?- murmuró Harry, haciendo que la chica se diera vuelta  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí, tan tarde?-  
  
-Lo mismo te pregunto- dijo Harry sentándose al lado de la niña, que se encontraba acurrucada, refregándose las manos a causa del frió.  
  
-No podía dormir- dijo Ella  
  
-Ni nosotros- completó el pelirrojo, sentándose al lado de la niña al igual que su amigo.  
  
-En estos momentos, recuerdo que siempre a mis amigos muggles, les contaba una historia- dijo Hermione con cara soñadora  
  
-¿Cuentos?, nunca nos has contado uno- Harry parecía sorprendido  
  
-Creo que no nos considera sus amigos, Harry- Dijo Ron, con cara de ofendido.  
  
-¡Ustedes nunca me preguntaron si yo contaba cuentos- ella se ofendió también  
  
-Es que nadie va por la vida preguntándole a las personas si saben contar cuentos- Ron trató de buscar la cara de afirmación de su amigo, pero el solo miraba hacia el piso.  
  
-¡Pero nunca me preguntaron que hacía mejor!- ella buscaba la razón  
  
-¡Tu nunca nos dijiste que lo que mejor hacías era contar cuentos, además, yo pensé que lo que mejor hacías era estudiar.  
  
-¡¡Ron, soy un ser humano, estudiar no es lo único que hago, lo ves, tu me tomas como si yo fuera una máquina!!- Hermione empezó a levantar la voz. Harry al notarlo, interrumpió la pelea entre sus amigos.  
  
-Oigan, oigan. Ya está, tiene razón los dos, ¿Si?, ahora ¿Hermione. nos cuentas una historia?  
  
-Solo si Ron quiere- dijo  
  
-Yo quiero, solo que me parece muy egoísta de tu parte que nunca compartas tus historias, y te las guardes para ti solita- dijo él sonriéndole picaronamente. Ella asintió. Se paró del sillón y se sentó en el piso, con sus piernas cruzadas, mirando a los dos niños, como se acurrucaban cómodamente en el sofá. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.  
  
-En cierta época, antes de que Hogwarts.  
  
-Primero: ¿cómo se llama la historia?- La interrumpió Ron  
  
-Eh. ¿El nombre?, estem, es. "¿Dónde escondieron la felicidad?"  
  
-O.k, continúa-  
  
-En cierta época, antes de que Hogwarts sea creado se reunieron todos los dioses y decidieron crear al hombre y la mujer; planearon hacerlo a su imagen y semejanza, entonces uno de ellos dijo:  
  
- Esperen, si los vamos a hacer a nuestra imagen y semejanza, van a tener un cuerpo igual al nuestro, fuerza e inteligencia igual a la nuestra, debemos pensar en algo que los diferencie de nosotros, de no ser así, estaremos creando nuevos dioses.  
  
-Era muy inteligente, que gran deducción- Dijo Ron con voz burlona. Hermione lo miró y prosiguió:  
  
Debemos quitarles algo, pero, ¿ Qué les quitamos?  
  
Después de mucho pensar uno de ellos dijo:  
  
- ¡ya se!, vamos a quitarles la felicidad, pero el problema va a ser en donde esconderla para que no la encuentren jamás.  
  
Propuso el primero:  
  
- Vamos a esconderla en la cima del monte mas alto del mundo; a lo que inmediatamente repuso otro: no, recuerda que les dimos fuerza, alguna vez alguien puede subir y encontrarla, y si la encuentra uno, ya todos sabrán donde esta.  
  
-Además nos dieron escobas, con mi Nimbus seguro llegaría y la encontraría.  
  
Así es Harry, Luego propuso otro:  
  
- Entonces vamos a esconderla en el fondo del mar,   
  
- y otro contesto:  
  
- No, recuerda que les dimos inteligencia, alguna vez alguien va construir una máquina por la que pueda entrar y bajar y entonces la encontrara.  
  
-Y las branqui-algas de Dooby también, ¿no Harry?  
  
-No me lo recuerdes-  
  
-Uno mas dijo:  
  
- Escondámosla en un planeta lejano a la Tierra.  
  
Y le dijeron:  
  
- No, recuerda que les dimos inteligencia, y un día alguien va construir una nave en la que pueda viajar a otros planetas y la va a descubrir, y entonces todos tendrán felicidad y serán iguales a nosotros.  
  
- El último de ellos, era un Dios que había permanecido en silencio escuchando atentamente cada una de las propuestas de los demás dioses, analizó en silencio cada una de ellas y entonces rompió el silencio y dijo:  
  
-¡Sabe donde esconderla!, ¡Que nos diga!- Ron estaba muy emocionado  
  
-Shhh, déjala terminar- lo cayó Harry  
  
- Creo saber en donde ponerla para que realmente nunca la encuentren,  
  
Todos voltearon asombrados y preguntaron al unísono: ¿En donde?  
  
"La esconderemos dentro de ellos mismos, estarán tan ocupados buscándola fuera, que no la encontraran."  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y desde entonces ha sido así, el hombre se pasa la vida buscando la felicidad sin saber que la trae consigo...  
  
-Hermione, es una muy bella historia- dijo Harry. Ron, sin embargo había quedado pensativo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede, Ron?, ¿Acaso no la entendiste?- preguntó Hermione  
  
-No, es solo que me quedé pensado, ¡Qué cosa eh!, es cierto lo que dijo ese Dios. ¿Cómo era su nombre?  
  
-Ehh. se llamaba. Norbert-  
  
-¡Cómo el dragón que tenía Hagrid!- Exclamó Harry  
  
-Si, igualito a ese- dijo ella. Estaba emocionada, sus amigos habían pasado de ser dos chicos de 15 años, a unos pequeños niñitos, de 4 años. Le pareció muy tierno ver a los dos, así. Gritando, y preguntando cosas sobre la historia.  
  
-¿Herm, nos cuentas otra?- preguntó Ron tímido.  
  
-Claro, sólo déjenme pensar cuál?  
  
-Una parecida a esta. Que te haga pensar- propuso Harry.  
  
-¡Ya sé cual!, bueno, hagan silencio que empiezo.  
  
Ron y Harry al oír esto, dejaron de hablar y se quedaron mudos, mirando atentamente a su amiga, que estaba tomando aire para comenzar una nueva historia.  
  
-Esta historia, Ron se llama "Un amigo Fiel".- Ron asintió con la cabeza, y Hermione siguió.  
  
-Un hombre, su caballo y su perro, caminaban por una calle..  
  
-¿Cómo se llamaban?- cuestionó Harry  
  
-Emm. bueno, el hombre se llamaba, mejor una mujer, ella se llamaba Hermiole, el perro Rop y el caballo Haqui. Después de mucho caminar, Hermione se dio cuenta que los tres habían muerto en un accidente. Hay veces que lleva un tiempo para que los muertos se den cuenta de su nueva condición... La caminata era muy larga, cuesta arriba, el sol era fuerte y los tres estaban empapados en sudor y con mucha sed... Necesitaban desesperadamente agua. En una curva del camino, avistaron un portón magnífico, todo de mármol, que conducía a una plaza calzada con bloques de oro, en el centro de la cual había una fuente de donde brotaba agua cristalina... La caminante se dirigió al hombre, que desde una garita, cuidaba de la entrada... - Buen día - dijo Hermiole - Buen día - respondió el hombre - ¿Qué lugar es este, tan lindo? - pregunto Hermiole - Esto es el cielo - fue la respuesta - Que bueno que nosotros llegamos al cielo, estamos con mucha sed,- Dijo Hermiole - Usted puede entrar a beber agua a voluntad - dijo el guardián, indicándole la fuente... - Mi caballo y mi perro también están con sed.. - Lo lamento mucho - le dijo el guarda - Aquí no se permite la entrada de animales... Hermiole sintió muy decepcionado porque su sed era grande. Mas ella no bebería, dejando a sus amigos con sed. De esta manera, prosiguió su camino... Después de mucho caminar cuesta arriba, con la sed y el cansancio multiplicados, llegaron a un sitio, cuya entrada estaba marcada por un portón viejo semiabierto. El portón daba a un camino de tierra, con árboles de ambos lados que le hacían sombra. A la sombra de uno de los árboles, un hombre estaba recostado, con la cabeza cubierta por un sombrero, parecía que dormía... - Buen día - dijo Hermiole - Buen día - respondió el hombre - Estamos con mucha sed, yo, mi caballo y mi perro... - Hay una fuente en aquellas piedras - dijo el hombre indicando el lugar - Pueden beber a voluntad... Hermiole, el caballo Haqui y el perro Rop fueron hasta la fuente y saciaron su sed... - Muchas gracias - dijo Hermiole al salir... - Vuelvan cuando quieran - respondió el hombre - A propósito - dijo Hermiole- ¿cuál es el nombre de este lugar? - Cielo - respondió el hombre.. - ¿Cielo? ¡Mas si el hombre en la guardia de al lado del portón de mármol me dijo que allí era el cielo! - Aquello no es el cielo, aquello es el infierno.. Hermiole quedó perpleja.. - Mas entonces - dijo Hermiole - esa información falsa debe causar grandes confusiones.. - De ninguna manera - respondió el hombre - En verdad ellos nos hacen un gran favor. Porque allí quedan aquellos que son capaces de abandonar a sus mejores amigos..  
  
-Esta Historia también me gustó mucho, Mione!- grito Ron  
  
-Son muy hermosas tus historias, Herm-  
  
-Muchas gracias, espero que les hagan reflexionar, un poquito. Ya es tarde, son las 2 de l madrugada, y mañana la primera clase es Snape, y no creo que quieran que los vuelva a pescar a los dos durmiéndose en sus clases. Así que me retiro-  
  
-Herm, muchas gracias por las historias-  
  
-De nada Ron-  
  
-Mione?-  
  
-Si Harry, ¿Qué quieres?  
  
-¿Mañana a esta misma hora nos cuentas otra historia? preguntó Harry sonriendo, porque sabia que eso que había dicho, ponía muy contenta a su amiga.  
  
-¡Por favor!- rogó Ron  
  
-Si, claro que si, les prometo que la próxima tendré mejores historias-  
  
-No creo que puedan superar a estas- Dijo Harry con un bostezo.  
  
Los tres se saludaron. Ron y Harry subieron por las escaleras de la izquierda, y Hermione por la derecha. Ella no lo podía creer. Nunca les había contado las historias a Harry, ni a Ron, y los dos terminaron comportándose como niños. Eso la puso muy contenta. Y esa noche, en la sala de Gryffindor, hubo tres pequeños magos, que durmieron con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
  
  
¿Demasiado mal?, es un poco cursi. Pero quise salir de los "Diálogos" que solía escribir y que aún escribo. Espero los dulces (o amargos) reviews. Los espero con ansias!. Necesito saber lo que piensan de esto. ¿Las historias?, ¿Demasiado malas?. Espero que no. Les mando un beso muy grande REVIEWS POR FAVOR  
  
Crystal. 


	2. Una pelea entre hermanos

Aquí estoy, con fiebre, con angina, y con mucha depresión porque mañana es el día de la primavera y no voy a poder ir a bailar a causa de mi maldita enfermedad, igual, sigo escribiendo. Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews, porque, aunque no fueron muchos, cada uno valió como 100 reviews, así que muchas gracias!!!. Espero no desilusionarlos y que les gusten las siguientes historias.  
  
Titulo: ¿Hermione. nos cuentas una historia?  
  
Autora: Crystal  
  
Dedicatoria: A todos mis amigos: Melisa M., Jesica M., Johy L., Rocío M., Nico L., Martín C, Christian T. y Adrián B. que los quiero muchísimo!!!. Y a todos los que me dejaron Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias!, todos fueron hermosos.  
  
*~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~**~°~** ~°~  
  
Este día había resultado agotador tanto para Harry como para Ron. Había pasado lo que nunca pensaron que pasaría. Los gemelos Weasley se habían peleado. Fred Weasley y George Weasley no se dirigían la palabra desde hace 15 horas. Ron, ante todo esto se hallaba sumamente alterado.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho, Harry- espetó Ron  
  
-Pero quiero que me lo cuentes otra vez- pidió Harry  
  
-Muy bien, estaban hablando sobre su "gran" futuro en la empresa de bromas que ellos quieren abrir, ni bien terminen Hogwarts, y parece que no se pusieron de acuerdo si colocar los caramelos longuilinguos en el estante de la derecha o de la izquierda-  
  
-¿Por eso se pelearon?- Harry estaba sorprendido  
  
-Así, es. Lo peor es que vinieron a verme y me preguntaron de que lado estaba. Si estaba con Fred, o estaba con George- Dijo Ron con voz muy deprimida.  
  
-¿Y tu que dijiste?- pregunto Harry  
  
-Les dije que no sabía, que mañana les contestaba-  
  
La cara de Ron deprimía a todos los que lo miraban. Se encontraba en un gran aprieto. Él nunca había pensado que eso pasaría. Y nunca podría elegir a uno de los dos. Ese día, comió en silencio. Ni bien terminada la cena, sin decir nada, subió hacia su dormitorio. ¿Qué sería de él?, ¿Sus hermanos se perdonarían algún día?, ¿Porqué siempre él tenía que estar en el medio?. Al llegar a su habitación se tiro en su cama. Lo único que hacía era pensar que diría mañana. Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Ron se tapó la cara con su almohadón.  
  
-¿Ron? Harry y Hermione te esperan abajo. Dicen que es la hora de lo que tu ya sabes, y que te hará sentir mejor- Dijo Seamus, al entrar a la habitación.  
  
-No estoy de humor para escuchar historias- Dijo Ron amargamente.  
  
-¿Conque historias era el secreto?, vamos, sería bueno que escucharas algo más que solo tus pensamientos- le dijo Seamus, tomándolo del brazo y animándolo para que se levante.  
  
Ron decidió ceder. Tal vez Seamus tenía razón. Tal vez lo alegraría un poco escuchar la voz de Hermione. ¿La voz de Hermione?. Quiso decir, las historias. Así es solo las historias de Hermione. ¡JA! Ni loco quería escuchar esa voz chillona. Bajó lentamente las escaleras. Y allí se encontraban, a la luz de la chimenea, nuevamente, Hermione y Harry. Al percatarse de la presencia de Ron, los dos dejaron de hablar.  
  
-Hola, Ron- saludó ella con una sonrisa  
  
-Hola- le dijo Ron, mientras se sentaba a un lado del sillón rojo.  
  
-Harry me ha estado comentando lo de tus hermanos. ¿No crees que te haces demasiados problemas?, es algo pasajero, vas a ver que mañana ya esta todo muy bien, igual que siempre. No soportarán el no hablarse por más de 1 o tal vez 2 días.- analizó Hermione  
  
-Pero yo realmente no se de que lado estar- Le dio Ron con cara dramática.  
  
-Eso me recuerda a una historia, ¿Quieres escucharla?- le preguntó ella.  
  
-Esta bien- cedió él.  
  
-Muy bien, el nombre de la historia es "Hermanos"-  
  
-Y. ¿Sobre eso se trata verdad?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Así es, así que Ron, pon mucha atención-  
  
-Trataré de hacerlo- dijo el pelirrojo, acomodándose en el sillón.  
  
-Muy bien. No hace mucho tiempo, dos hermanos que vivían en granjas adyacentes tuvieron un conflicto. Este fue el primer conflicto serio que tenían en 40 años de cultivar juntos hombro a hombro, compartiendo maquinaria e intercambiando cosechas y bienes en forma continua.  
  
Esta larga y beneficiosa colaboración termino repentinamente. Todo comenzó con un pequeño malentendido y fue creciendo hasta llegar a ser una diferencia mayor entre ellos, hasta que explotó en un intercambio de palabras amargas seguido de semanas de silencio.  
  
-Al igual que mis hermanos- dijo Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Una mañana alguien llamo a la puerta de. de. de George, uno de los hermanos. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a un hombre con herramientas de carpintero:  
  
"Estoy buscando trabajo por unos días", dijo el extraño, "quizás usted requiera algunas pequeñas reparaciones aquí en su granja y yo pueda ser de ayuda en eso".  
  
"Si", dijo George, "tengo un trabajo para usted".  
  
Mire al otro lado del arroyo en aquella granja, ahí vive mi vecino, bueno, de hecho es mi hermano Fred. La semana pasada había una hermosa pradera entre nosotros y el tomo su maquinaria y desvió el cauce del arroyo para que quedara entre nosotros. Bueno, él pudo haber hecho esto para enfurecerme, pero le voy a hacer una mejor. ¿Ve usted aquella pila de desechos de madera junto al granero? Quiero que construya una cerca, una cerca de dos metros de alto, no quiero verlo nunca más."  
  
-Se ve que estaban muy enojados, para que diga eso del hermano- agregó Harry. Ron solo escuchaba en silencio.  
  
-El carpintero le dijo: "Creo que comprendo la situación. Muéstreme donde están los clavos y la pala para hacer los hoyos de los postes y le entregare un trabajo que lo dejará satisfecho."  
  
George le ayudo al carpintero a reunir todos los materiales y dejó la granja por el resto del día para ir por provisiones al pueblo.  
  
El carpintero trabajo duro todo el día midiendo, cortando, clavando. Cerca del ocaso, cuando el granjero regresó, el carpintero justo había terminado su trabajo.  
  
El granjero George quedo con los ojos completamente abiertos, su quijada cayó. No había ninguna cerca de dos metros!!! En su lugar había un puente, un puente que unía las dos granjas a través del arroyo!!! Era una fina pieza de arte, llena de flores y pasamanos.  
  
-Eso quiere decir que el carpintero hizo todo lo contrario a lo que George le había pedido, ¿Verdad?- dijo Ron, pensativo.  
  
-En ese momento, su vecino, su hermano Fred, vino desde su granja y abrazando a su hermano le dijo:  
  
"Eres un gran persona, mira que construir este hermoso puente después de lo que he hecho y dicho !!".  
  
Estaban en su reconciliación los dos hermanos, cuando vieron que el carpintero tomaba sus herramientas y se marchaba.  
  
"No, espera!", le dijo el George. "Quédate unos cuantos días. Tengo muchos proyectos para ti", le dijo George al carpintero.  
  
"Me gustaría quedarme", dijo el carpintero, "pero tengo muchos puentes por construir"...  
  
-Es una hermosa historia, Hermione- le dijo Harry, quien otra vez su comportamiento era el de un niño de 4 años.  
  
-¿Qué opinas Ron?- Le preguntó Hermione  
  
  
  
-Creo que ese carpintero del que habla la historia soy yo. Eso quiere decir que. ¿Tengo que construir un puente, para que ellos se reconcilien y no construir una cerca, ¿Eligiendo con quien quedarme?. Tengo que encontrar una solución.-  
  
Hermione se había quedado muy sorprendida por la capacidad de comprensión de Ron.  
  
-Así es Ron, tienes que hallar una gran solución- le dijo Harry  
  
-Y ya que estamos con el tema de los hermanos, les voy a contar una historia muy hermosa. Se llama "El milagro de la canción" y esta basada en hechos reales-  
  
-¿En hechos reales?- preguntó Ron  
  
-Quiere decir que pasó de verdad- le contestó Harry.  
  
-Esto pasó en el mundo muggle hace unos años. Como cualquier buena mamá, cuando Karen supo que estaba esperando un bebe, hizo lo que pudo para ayudar a su hijo Michael de tres años a prepararse para una nueva etapa en su vida. Supieron que el nuevo bebe iba a ser una niña, y día y noche, Michael le cantaba a su hermanita en el vientre de su madre. Él estaba encariñándose con su hermanita aun antes de conocerla. El embarazo de Karen progresó normalmente. A tiempo empezó su labor de parto, pronto los dolores eran cada cinco, cada tres y finalmente cada minuto. Pero una complicación se presento de repente y Karen tuvo horas de labor de parto. Finalmente, después de muchas horas de lucha, la hermanita de Michael nació, pero en muy malas condiciones.  
  
-¿Nació enferma?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Así es- le afirmó Hermione.  
  
-Yo recuerdo que cuando nació Ginny, mi mamá estaba muy preocupada, por miedo a que haya complicaciones. Pero por suerte todo salió bien. Lo único que recuerdo del nacimiento de Ginny, fue que me dejaron con Percy, Fred y George en mi casa. Y cuando Percy se durmió, mis hermanos trataron de hacer la comida y quemaron la cocina. Recuerdo que cuando mis padres llegaron a casa con Ginny, regañaron mucho a Percy, porque pensaron que el había quemado la cocina- Dijo Ron entre risas. Hermione y Harry rieron, y cuando pararon de reír, Hermione continuó.  
  
-La llevaron inmediatamente en una ambulancia a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, sección neonatal del Hospital St.Mary, en Knoxville, Tennessee. Los días pasaron y la niña empeoraba. Los pediatras tuvieron que decirle finalmente a los padres las terribles palabras "Hay muy pocas esperanzas, prepárense para lo peor". Karen y su esposo contactaron al cementerio local para apartar un lugar para su hijita. Ellos habían creado un cuarto nuevo para su hija y ahora se encontraban haciendo arreglos para un funeral. Sin embargo, Michael, les rogaba a sus padres que le dejaran ver a su hermanita "Quiero cantarle", decía una y otra vez. Estuvieron dos semanas en Terapia Intensiva y parecía que el funeral vendría antes de que acabara la semana. Michael siguió insistiendo que quería cantarle a su hermanita, pero le explicaban que no se permitía la entrada de niños a Terapia Intensiva. De pronto Karen se decidió, llevaría a Michael a ver a su hermanita, la dejaran o no!  
  
-¡Bien, eso tendría que haber hecho desde el principio!-  
  
-Si no veía a su hermanita en ese momento, tal vez no la vería viva nunca. Ella le puso un overol inmenso y lo llevo a Terapia Intensiva, Michael parecía una enorme canasta de ropa sucia. Pero la jefa de enfermeras se dio cuenta de que era un niño y se enfureció... "Saquen a ese niño de aquí ahora mismo! No se admiten niños aquí!"  
  
-Esa enfermera me hace acordar a Madam Pomfrey, que no quiere que nadie entre a ver a nadie que se encuentre en la enfermería. Es muy estricta con las reglas- Dijo Harry  
  
-A mí me hace acordar a Snape- opinó Ron.  
  
-A ti todas las personas que te disgustan te hacen acordar a Snape, pero. ¿A quién no?- Dijo Harry riendo al decir esto último.  
  
-Podría ser. La novia de Snape- Dijo Ron, haciendo reír a sus dos amigos.  
  
-El carácter fuerte de Karen afloro y, olvidándose de sus lindos modales de dama, que siempre la habían caracterizado, miro con ojos de acero la enfermera, sus labios eran una sola línea y con firmeza dijo: "El no se va hasta que le cante a su hermanita" y levanto a Michael y lo llevo a la cama de su hermanita. Él miro a la pequeñita, perdiendo la batalla por conservar la vida. Después de un momento empezó a cantar con la voz que le salía del corazón de un niño de tres años. Michael le canto: " Eres mi luz del sol, mi única luz, tu me haces feliz cuando el cielo es gris...." (conocida canción en ingles " You are my sunshine").Instantáneamente, la bebe pareció responder al estimulo de la voz de Michael, su pulso se empezó a volver normal. "Sigue cantando, Michael" le pedía desesperadamente su mamá con lágrimas en los ojos. Y el niño seguía: "Tu no sabrás nunca, querida, cuanto te amo, por favor no te lleves mi luz del sol..." Al tiempo que Michael cantaba a su hermana, la bebe se movía y su respiración se volvía tan suave como la de un gatito cuando lo acarician."Sigue cantando cariño" le decía su mamá y él continuaba haciéndolo como cuando todavía su hermanita estaba en el vientre de su madre. "La otra noche, querida, cuando dormía, soñé que te abrazaba en mis brazos..." seguía cantando el niño; la hermanita de Michael empezó a relajarse y a dormir con un sueño reparador que parecía que la mejoraba por segundos. "Sigue cantando Michael"... ahora era la voz de la enfermera gruñona que con lágrimas en los ojos no dejaba de pedirle al niño que continuara. "Tú eres mi luz del sol, mi única luz del sol, por favor no te lleves mi sol..." Al día siguiente... el mismísimo día siguiente... la niña estaba en perfectas condiciones para irse a casa.  
  
La revista "Woman's Day" lo llamo "El Milagro de la canción del Hermano". Los doctores le llamaron simplemente un milagro. Karen le llamo "El Milagro del amor de Dios". La vida es demasiado buena como para desperdiciarla...  
  
-¿Eso paso de verdad?- preguntó Ron emocionado  
  
-Si, pasó de verdad Ron. Pasó no hace más de 10 años- le respondió Hermione.  
  
-¿Vieron?, al final la novia de Snape era buena. Se emocionó al ver que Michael, estaba cantando a su hermanita, y su hermanita se estaba mejorando-  
  
-Harry, no existe nadie más malo que Snape-  
  
-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Hermione, con un bostezo  
  
-No, Mione, solo una historia más- le pidió Ron.  
  
-Pero mañana hay que madrugar, y además, tu y Harry tienen entrenamiento de Quidditch. No les gustaría quedarse dormidos mientras vuelan en la escoba, ¿Verdad?-  
  
-Si tu no nos cuentas una historia más, no podré dormir ni un minuto-  
  
-Bueno, pero solo una más, y cortita, ¿Vale?-  
  
-Muy bien, solo una más- Le dijo Harry mientras se volvía a acomodar en el sillón.  
  
-Bueno, cuenta una antigua leyenda.  
  
Ron tosió fuerte y luego dijo: -¿El nombre de la historia?-  
  
Hermione pensó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego le respondió diciendo: -Se llama "Un ángel"-  
  
-Muy bien, prosigue- le dijo Ron con tono de supremacía.  
  
- Cuenta una antigua leyenda que un niño que estaba por nacer, le dijo a Dios:  
  
- Me dicen que me vas a enviar mañana a la tierra, pero ..... ¿ Cómo viviré tan pequeño e indefenso que soy?. - Entre muchos ángeles escogí uno para ti, que te esta esperando: el te cuidara. - pero dime: aquí, en el cielo, no hago mas que cantar y sonreír, eso basta para ser feliz. - Tu ángel te cantara, te sonreirás todos los días, y tu sentirás su amor y serás feliz. - ¿y como entenderé lo que la gente me diga, si no conozco el extraño idioma que hablan los hombres?. - Tu ángel te dirá las palabras más dulces y más tiernas que puedas escuchar, y con mucha paciencia y cariño te enseñara a hablar. - Y ¿qué haré cuando quiera hablar contigo?. - Tu ángel te juntara las manitos y te enseñara a orar. - he oído que en la Tierra hay hombres malos.... ¿quién me defenderá?. - Tu ángel te defenderá aún a costa de su propia vida. - pero estaré siempre triste por que no te veré mas Señor. - Tu ángel te hablara de mí, y te enseñara el camino para regresar a mi presencia, aunque yo siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  
En ese instante una gran paz reinaba en el cielo pero ya se oían voces terrestres, y el niño presuroso, repetía suavemente:  
  
- Dios mío, si ya me voy dime el nombre. ¡Cómo se llama mi ángel!. Su nombre no importa, tu le dirás MAMÁ.  
  
Hermione vio como de Harry nacía una lágrima.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no es para que llores- Dijo Hermione arrepentida de haber contado esa historia  
  
-No, es solo que me pareció muy tierna- dijo Harry secándose la lágrima.  
  
-Otra historia para alegrar a Harry, otra historia para alegrar a Harry!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó Ron mientras saltaba emocionado.  
  
-Tú, no trates de aprovechar la situación- le dijo Hermione  
  
-Si, otra historia para alegrarme- dijo Harry, y al terminar de decir esto, miró a Ron, y le guiño el ojo. Este le devolvió con otro guiño.  
  
-Muy bien, cual puede ser. ¡Ya sé!  
  
-Nombre- dijo Ron antes de que comenzara  
  
-Se llama "Una sonrisa", y es corta, así que disfrútenla los dos, porque es la última de la noche-  
  
-Si, empieza- le pidió Harry  
  
-No se trata de una historia, más bien sería una reflexión-  
  
-Dale, no importa que sea pero empieza ya!- le dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-Una sonrisa: No cuesta nada y vale mucho  
  
Enriquece a quien la recibe, sin empobrecer a quien la da. Dura solo un instante, pero sus efectos perduran para siempre Nadie es tan rico que no precise de ella, ni tan pobre que no merezca una.  
  
  
  
Lleva la felicidad a todos y a todas partes.  
  
  
  
Es símbolo de amistad, de buena voluntad, es un aliento para los desanimados, reposo para los cansados, rayo de sol para los AMARGOS  
  
-Amargos como tú, Hermione- dijo ron riendo  
  
-¿Amarga yo?, yo seré de todo menos amarga- dijo Hermione un poco enojada  
  
-Vamos, si a ti nadie te saca una sonrisa- le dijo Ron un poco ofendido  
  
-Mirá quien habla, el que esta con cara de..... todo el día- le dijo Hermione que ahora empezaba a perder la pasiencia.  
  
-¿Yo, si yo siempre estoy feliz?- le dijo Ron, que empezaba a levantar el tono de voz.  
  
-Bueno, basta!- gritó Harry. Ya sabía que las peleas entre sus dos amigos, comenzaban de esta manera, y terminaban con 2 semanas sin que se dirijan la palabra.  
  
-Entonces que no me insulte- dijo Ron  
  
-Ron!!, si yo nunca... olvidalo, mejor sigo con la historia. Una sonrisa: es la resurrecion para los desesperados.  
  
No se compra, ni se presta.  
  
No hay nadie que precise mas de una sonrisa, como aquel que no sabe sonreir.  
  
Cuando ustedes nacisieron todos sonreian, sólo ustedes lloraban; vivan de tal manera que cuando mueran todos lloren, y solo ustedes rian.  
  
-Hay, que hayas dicho eso, ahora me dan ganas de sonreir-  
  
-Por eso mismo se los conté. Ahora si, a dormir. Mañana les contaré otras, pero por hoy es suficiente.- Hermione se levantó, y les indicó que se fueran a dormir. Ron se sentía fuerte. Con ganas de despertar al siguiente día y tratar de construir un puente, para que sus hermanos, puedieran arreglar su pequeña e insignificante difrerencia. Con ganas de sonreir, y con ganas de escribirle a su mamá, solo para preguntarle si todo andaba bien. Mientras pensaba en lo que haría al siguiente día, se durmió. Al igual que sus amigos. 


	3. Respuestas a los reviews

Respuestas de Reviews  
  
  
  
Hola, como verán me puse las pilas y comencé a contestar cada review que me dejaron, ya que en algunos me preguntan varias cosas. Les quería agradecer por todos los reviews y que por favor me sigan escribiendo, porque es lo que de verdad me hace feliz. Here we go!  
  
  
  
Slytherin Angel: Muchas gracias por tu review. Estuve averiguando y me di cuenta que vos escribís historias en inglés. ¿De qué país sos?.  
  
Claudia: Muchas gracias por lo que decís. Te agradezco mucho tu review!  
  
kitty: ¡Me gusta tu nombre. muchas gracias por todo. Me alegro que te haya gustado!  
  
Pali: Si, ¡Jejeje!. Yo avise que era un poco cursi (¿Un poco?), pero espero que igual te haya gustado. Muchas gracias!  
  
Hermi12: ¿De verdad crees que las historias fueron cortas?. ¡Bueno, trataré de alargarlas un poco!. Muchas gracias!  
  
acaramelada: Hola! Jajaja. Bueno ¿Quieres que cuente más historias?, muy bien, veré eso. ¡El problema es la inspiración!, me parece que últimamente se fue a tomar sol, y me dejó acá con varias historias a medio terminar. Muchas gracias!  
  
Rupert Fan: Me pone súper feliz que te haya gustado. ¡Que bueno que los pudiste visualizar al igual que yo!. Los dos atentos a cada palabra que Hermione decía. Muchas gracias!  
  
Kaly: Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste.!. Pero tengo un problema. ¿Qué quiere decir "caña"?, es que yo soy de Argentina, y no conozco ese término. ¡Perdón si te ofendí!  
  
Diana Cat: ¡Me alegro muchísimo que te hayan gustado y que te hayan hecho reflexionar!. Ese más que nada era mi objetivo. Muchas gracias!  
  
PiRRa: Muchas gracias por todo. La verdad que yo creo que si, que no son los únicos que les dieron ganitas de hacer eso. ¿No?.  
  
caila-c: Bueno, che. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi idea. Lo único que quería era buscar algo como nuevo, y creo que lo logré. Muchas gracias, che. Pero te aviso, no me incentivaste a decir che, nada que ver.  
  
Hermi12: Hola de nuevo! ¿Potito?, me gustó como suena esa palabra. Ahora la uso siempre!. Muchas gracias again!  
  
Rupert Fan: ¿De verdad te gustó esa historia?. ¡Como a mí!. Es una de las que más me gusta. Y quedate tranquila, que no se oye tonta, por lo menos para mi, porque yo también creo mucho en esas cosas. ¡Voy a hacer que Ronnie se enoje más seguido!.  
  
Kitty: Hola de nuevo!. Bueno, la verdad que las soluciones que diste para el problema de los gemelos es muy razonable. Sólo espero que los gemelos las puedan ver, quizá se olviden de su pequeño problema. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. ¡Claro que puedes copiarlo!. Estas en toda tu libertad. No hacía falta que me lo preguntes. Y gracias por el halago.  
  
XwX: Gracias por lo que dijiste. Y si, es verdad, no hay muchas historias para reflexionar, por eso cree esta. ¡Que espero que les guste!.  
  
  
  
Laura Ryddle: Bueno, ya te contesté en el mail, peor mucha gracias por todo!!!.  
  
Hamish_rr: Muchísimas gracias por lo que me dijiste. Igual no lloraba de verdad, era toda una broma que hicieron Harry y Ron a Hermione para que cuente más cuentos. Por eso es que se guiñaron el ojo. ;-)  
  
Ginny: Gracias ginny, por lo que me dijiste!.  
  
Iris Pollens: ¡Perdón!, no fue mi intención hacer que casi lloraras. Te aseguro que lo seguiré. Y respondo tu pregunta: Algunas de las historias las inventé yo, pero otras las copié de diversos lados. Por ejemplo la historia de "La canción del hermano" es una historia que salió en muchos diarios de muchos países, y pasó hace algunos años. Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado claras. ¿Si?  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Son los que me dan ánimo para que siga escribiendo estas cosas locas. No dejen de hacerlo, ¡Por favor!. Y les prometo que tendré el tercer capítulo para dentro de muy poco tiempo. Es solo que ahora estoy llena de pruebas, (ya se termina el año y tengo que dar la mitad de las materias). Por eso les pido disculpas. Pero prefiero esperar un tiempo, hasta que todo esto pase, a que escribir apurada, y terminar escribiendo cualquier cosa.  
  
Un beso muy grande  
  
Crystal. 


End file.
